


Jack o' Lantern

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Can't get lamer than this nope, Cinnamon Roll Jack, Cunnilingus, Cute Blondie Jack Morrison, F/M, Halloween Special, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sickeningly Sweet Jack, Sinfully Vanilla, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla as fuck sex, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: You've had a thing for Jack Morrison, the kind blond Strike-Commander is pretty hard to resist, after all. And in celebration of Halloween, he agrees to watch a movie with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jack o' Lanterns are supposed to ward of bad spirits so i'm sticking to this lame title.
> 
> Also vote here for who you want for another Halloween fic
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/11370837

The fact that Jack Morrison didn’t realize you’d been interested in him had been glaringly obvious over the last few weeks - well, the possibility remained that he might have known but simply ignored that fact; you were on the more optimistic end of things. It seemed more realistic to you that the Strike-Commander was a busy man - he was certainly kind, and ignoring your attraction didn’t entirely seem very fitting of the blond.

Especially given that at the very least, he did agree to spend time with you this evening. Though it had been a good year for Overwatch, especially under Morrison’s command, he’d still been incredibly busy, the kind of workload that comes with being in command - one you didn’t quite understand but you did want to at least help in any way you could.

Jack would be coming by soon, and though he was already a little bit late, at the very least he did warn you it would be likely someone would throw a new task his way before the end of the day. No matter, it had given you extra time to set up.

Halloween was in a week, leaving you wanting for a lot of things that the busy life of Overwatch would prevent you from doing for one of your favourite times of the year. So while you couldn’t get in much, you at least figured bringing a little bit of the festivities to base would have to do. As a result, your room was decorated, pumpkin and black cat cutouts decorated your walls, fake spiderwebs and cartoonishly severed limbs placed around the room. A bowl of wrapped candy and chocolate sat on your night stand to complete the festive Halloween feel of the room. There was a bit of an early embarrassment at the thought of Jack getting to see the decoration, but the excitement of spending time with him kept that feeling as more of an afterthought.

A knock at your door brought your attention back from your thoughts and daydreaming.

 

* * *

 

 

Ultimately, both you and Jack - who was pleased with your festive decorating - had decided on his arrival to start a movie, horror specifically, given the time of year.

You thought it would be fun, and it was, but the movie was unexpectedly creepy. Both you and the blond sat your bed with your backs against the wall, he seemed to be interested, entertained, if on occasion a little bit startled by some jump scares. You on the other hand were much more than just startled, occasionally something would happen that’d have you visibly jumping at the scare.

At one point, your feet extended over the edge of the bed, but eventually you had to pull them closer to your body - almost afraid something would grab at them.

“Are you scared?”

Your body answered Jack for you, jumping in surprise when he spoke to you. He chuckled - sweet and endearing, rather than mocking. Your face flushed. For someone so interested in this creepy time of year, you felt at the very least a little bit ashamed for being so affected by the film.

There’d already been plenty of things that caught you off guard watching the movie, but you were caught by surprise in a completely different way when a pair of large arms pulled around you, Jack dragging you over into his lap.

“I guess that’s a yes?” he still sounded like kind Jack, but his voice had a bit of a low tone to it you weren’t quite familiar with. You could feel your face heat up with embarrassment, and only nodded your head in response. His chest rumbled as he chuckled again, “well, I’ve got you.”

As much as you wanted to look at him, you didn’t, but instead kept your attention on the movie; trying to ignore the way your heart pumped in your chest like it would pop out at any time. In contrast, you could feel Jack’s chest steadily rise and fall with his breaths - only occasionally hitched if something seemed to startle him.

While the movie remained chilling until the end, the firm hold you’d been caught in kept you from becoming too terrified at any moment - you were much too flustered for that.

When the credits rolled, he didn’t let go. You intentionally waited a few moments for him to release you from his hold but he never did. It took every bit of nerve to turn to look him in the face, his eyes moving to meet yours. It was hard to see his face properly, the only light in the room coming from the television, but with nothing but rolling credits, even that offered minimal lighting - nothing but a weak glow against his features.

“I enjoyed myself,” he smiled, and you could just barely see from the dim light the redness that painted his fair cheeks. He was… blushing? You broke eye contact, finding it hard to keep staring into his beautiful bright blue irises.

“I think this one might have been a bit too much for me this time,” you let out a bit of a breathy chuckle. He didn’t act like he even noticed he was still holding you snugly against his chest, part of you wanted to say something, but at the same time you didn’t think you’d ever get this close to the Commander again, and that cutting it short wouldn’t be the best move.

The silence between the two of you felt like it lasted an eternity, though it was only a few seconds at most. The credits ended, and the tv was silent, likely having returned to its main menu of movie options.

“I guess I can’t leave you by yourself, then.”

In your surprise at Jack’s words, your eyes flew up to meet his gaze again. It seemed much more intense. You felt considerably heated given the window was open and a cool fall breeze blew into your room.

Your mouth opened, but the opportunity to speak was taken away from you when a smooth pair of lips caught you off guard and pressed to your own, leaving only a short muffled sound of whatever it was you’d intended to say. The arms around you squeezed, firm and muscular against your much softer body. His lips moved carefully against yours, leaving plenty of room for you to do as you pleased. With the initial shock worn off, you met the blond’s careful motions with perhaps just a little too much eagerness, your hands moving to rest against his shoulders.

Seemingly encouraged by your reciprocation, Morrison carefully placed you onto the bed without so much as breaking contact, his large body hovering over yours, a hand resting against the side of your head, fingers mindlessly carding through your hair.

When he does pull away from the kiss, he doesn’t pull back far, his breath tickling against your lips. With the new position, the red flush across his face is much more obvious in the light of the tv; you smile at the sight, shiver when you feel his hand rest against your waist and carefully stroke up and down.

“Morriso-,”

“Jack. You can call me Jack when we’re alone.”

Whatever you intended to say is lost on you when he assertively tells you to use his name. There seems to be a mix of bold confidence as well as a nervousness in the way he behaves, but it seems the confidence wins out.

The hand at your waist squeezed. “I can’t leave you by yourself after something like that, what if you can’t sleep?”

You wanted to reassure him that you’d be fine for the night, regardless on whether you were sure or not, but the grin that formed on his lips is enough to make you realize that perhaps he wanted to stay anyway.

“You can stay, but don’t try to scare me, alright, Jack?”

“Of course,” his words came out in the same unfamiliar low tone, and he gave you no room to say anything before catching your lips again.

You raised a hand to his head, tangling your fingers in his short golden locks, arching your body responsively into his. The hand at your side moved in careful exploration, going down to your hip where he gave a firm squeeze, moving lower to your thigh, fingers tracing circular patterns against it.

Carefully, Jack nudged your legs apart, settling himself between them. He pressed against you, giving you a clear indication of his state of arousal, a low muffled groan sounding against your lips at the friction between you. His lips came apart from yours, instead pressing against your jaw, down your neck. Both of his hands rested on your hips as he lavished kisses against your neck.

He made quick work of pulling off your sweater, you lifted your arms to help it come off easily, and the moment it was tossed to the side his mouth was on your skin again - this time against the newly exposed flesh of your collar, your chest. His gaze flickered up toward you, watching your reaction with each kiss against your soft skin - seemingly delighted in each sigh of satisfaction you let out.

Fingers fumbled blindly at the button on your pants, opening and unzipping them while all the while keeping up his assault of kisses against your upper body.

It wasn’t until the pants came off that he began to slowly move down, his kisses becoming more bold - adding licks and nips by the time he reached your stomach. Eventually, his mouth rested in front of your aroused heat - only protected by your underwear. His breath was hot against you - painfully taunting. But it didn’t seem like he intended to tease, his fingers slowly pulling your underwear off, leaving you exposed to the cool air of the room.

Once the underwear were removed as an obstacle, Jack gripped your thigh and closed the distance between his mouth and your slick folds, flat of his tongue making broad strokes against you. Your back arched, a moan sounding in the room, enough to encourage him to continue. Pleasure rippled through you as he began to work the tip of his tongue in circles around your clit. He gripped both of your thighs firmly, running his thumbs along your skin, working you over with enthusiastic skill that left your senses on fire.

After a short time, he let go of one of your thighs to bring a finger against your slit, prodding and teasing your hole only for a moment before sliding the single digit within you. Your squirmed, gasping in pleasure as he moved the digit in and out of you, curling it up each time to press against the sensitive sweet spot inside of you.

For a moment, he pulled his finger out completely, only to push it back in joined by a second digit, working you over much in the same way as before. He removed his warm mouth from your heat, a whine of protest sounding from you before you’d even realized it. He chuckled and replaced his tongue with a thumb against your clit, rolling circles around the sensitive nub.

Without missing a beat from his motions, he pulled himself back up to you, pushing his soft lips to yours, his tongue teasingly running along your lower lip.

“You look so beautiful like this,” his words come out a low murmur against your lips, and he scissors his fingers inside of you, drawing out a loud moan of his name; his ministrations so attentive they already had you pushing towards your edge.

“Do you want to finish this way?” he asks, his voice nothing but sincere, “or do you want me to take you?”

His words went nearly unheard, the pleasure was too much, your hips moving with the motion of his fingers eagerly, you wanted to ride him out to your finish, overcome with the aching need to reach your peak. You barely manage to register his question - but you knew which you wanted.  
“I want you, Jack,” your breath is labored, you barely managed to get those words alone out. He smiled, a smile much too sweet for the situation but it is Jack after all. He withdrew his fingers from you, giving your slit a few strokes with the slick digits before his hands are off you entirely.

Jack removed his shirt first, quickly following it up by unzipping his pants, discarding the clothing to the ground. He caught your lips once again, kissing you in a steady motion while his hands worked on removing his boxer-briefs. He pulled away from you and carefully wedged himself between your legs, pressing his exposed, hardened cock against you; hands against your thighs - stroking affectionately. His eyes wandered your body, the hunger in his expression more apparent.

The head of his cock carefully pressed to your entrance, and he leaned in closer to you as he pressed in, his lips finding your neck to place quick sweet kisses against your skin. He entered you slowly, fingers gripping your thighs and holding your legs apart. He gasped out a groan against your skin, moving inch by inch until he rested completely inside of you. He pulled back to look over your body, eyes wandering your body in appraisal.

“You look so amazing spread out for me like this,” he pulled himself out carefully as he spoke, quickly pressing back into you to the hilt. You let out a cry of pleasure, which seemed to spur him on, his hips rocking as he began to move into you steadily.

Leaning back into you, Jack placed kisses along the mounds on your chest, teasingly flicking out his tongue against a nipple before taking one of the nubs into his mouth, sucking the sensitive flesh carefully, attentively. He grasped at your other breast, squeezing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The attentive way he worked your body had every sense on fire, pleasure moving in waves over your body.

Jack groaned against you shamelessly in his pleasure, a hand finding its way to yours, twining his digits between your own as he pressed your hand down onto the bed and gripped tightly. It was clear from your sounds that the both of you were desperately approaching release, your free hand clutching at the sheets as you teetered on the edge.

“Jack!” You cried out his name as you tipped over your peak, waves of pleasure washing over you as you moved your hips in desperation, your climax leaving you a mess of moans, your hand squeezing his as you gasped, your face contorting with pleasure from each wave, inner walls squeezing against him as you rode down from the climax.

Morrison gripped your thigh tightly, pulling away from your body and panting heavily; his movements speeding up and becoming less rhythmic, but instead desperate for friction more than anything. A low moan sounded from him as he buried himself deep into you, holding you in place while his cock twitched and spilled his warm release, his whole body tense.

The both of you relaxed your bodies after some time tightly locked together, panting to catch your breath. Jack smiles and withdraws from you, slumping beside your body on the bed. His movements were nothing short of gentle the way his arms pulled around you and brought your back against his chest; his face nuzzling affectionately against the back of your head.

“I’ll make sure you’re safe tonight,” he reassured.

For a moment, you didn’t consider his words much, instead enjoyed the peaceful afterglow of being with such a mindful partner like Jack Morrison. Until you realized what he was referring to.

“I forgot about that until you reminded me,”

You could feel Jack nearly recoil at your words; a hand moved up to your face, turning it so you could face each other.

“I’m sorry,” there was nothing but sincere concern in the way he spoke. He kissed you affectionately, apologetically. “Do you want me to make you forget about it again?”

He didn’t even seem to be trying to tease, as if he didn’t realize that’d mean another round the two of you clearly weren’t ready for.

You laughed, your amusement only spurred on by his confused, flush expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feelin' Halloweeny, so I wanted to write up some fics to fit that mood.  
> I've already posted this on my tumblr, but I want suggestions for what character to do a Halloween-themed fic for. I will do multiple, but I'll specifically write the most voted character.  
> Vote here  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/11370837
> 
> Thaaaanks.  
> Hoped you liked this vanilla cinnamon roll.
> 
> Too tired to double proofread so i hope there aren't too many mistakes to fix tomorrow...


End file.
